


Finding A Sub

by RedQueen1999



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom Magnus Bane, Grinding, Intersex Alec Lightwood, M/M, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen1999/pseuds/RedQueen1999
Summary: A kinkier Romeo and Juliet.The first chapter (the only one I have done so far), is more of an intro to the background story but this will focus more on their dom/sub relationship, the background story that will just guide things along.





	Finding A Sub

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shadowhunters or any of these characters. Alec he has a vagina with a g-spot but also a prostrate, but no penis and a male typical chest. If that freaks you, don't read. Also there will be future homophobia and internal struggles that may be triggering for some to read so be careful, I will make sure to put warnings in the tags as I go and in the notes.

It had started out as, what Magnus would call, an innocent Romeo and Juliet, him and Alec's relationship that it. Things had escalated so quickly though. 

Suddenly Magnus' dead was killed and he was thrust into a leadership he wasn't ready for. Especially, since it meant sneaking out to see his secret lover became impossible. Unfortunately Magnus never had the time to tell Alec about his new position, meaning the shadowhunter went to their meeting spot and was soon beat up by guards and brought to a shocked and horrified Magnus. 

The best thing to ever happen to him was laying still on the cold ground, bleeding out slowly. Magnus couldn't stop himself, he rushed forward, using his magic to shove the guards against the wall in anger. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right now." He growled darkly. 

"Master, he was outside your window, we feared for your life," One man barely choked out. Realizing that this was unfair Magnus dropped them, "get out of my site, ALL OF YOU!" He yelled at everyone in the room. Not waiting for them all to go, Magnus dropped to his knees by Alec. 

Touching two fingers to the boys pulse point he felt let out a quiet sob of happiness at the steady thumping of a heartbeat. Most of the blood was coming from a cut on his side that looks like a werewolf's claws. "Baby?" He called softly. 

He hoped to wake him but it may have to wait till later, being extremely careful Magnus pulled Alec to lean against his chest, letting his magic flow over the wound. The rest were bruises and a split lip. 

He was almost glad Alec didn't have any weapons, the guards may have not held so much if they saw the glow of a seraph blade. It wasn't hard to heal and Alec twitched as the skin closed. Slowly Alec's blue eyes opened only to look in pain. 

"Sweetheart, what hurts?" 

"Head," he whimpered. Magnus regretted not doing a scan with his magic instead of his eyes. Moving his hand around Alec's head there was a wet spot that caused Alec to flinch. "Only a second love," Magnus whispered letting blue sparks do their things. 

The shadowhunter curled into Magnus' shoulder, "I'm so sorry this happened my love… no one will ever touch you again." He promised, petting the raven hair in a soothing motion. "Where are we?" Alec asked trying to sit up and look around now that he probably wasn't in as much pain. 

"Yeah, we need to talk." Alec shrunk into himself with a nervous look. "Nothing bad! At least I hope not… but let's get you on something more comfortable." Alec let out a quiet yelp in surprise when Magnus lifted him up to bring him over to his, um, throne. 

Kneeling in front of him Magnus took the other's hands in his. "You know how I told I was high in command?" Alec nodded along, "I'm a bit higher than I let on. My father was Asmodeus." Waiting for Alec to jerk away, he stared at the ground in fear of how he would be alone soon. It would be devastating to lose Alec. 

He put so many emotions in this relationship and it could all be destroyed due to something as simple as his who his dad is. Man did Magnus want to never have to Alec and lose the only thing that made him laugh since Camille.  Much to his shock Alec didn't run away in fear, but slide into his lap. "Hey," he smiled touching their noses together, "I don't care about." 

"What about me being the new leader of the Downworld?" 

"Not even that," he said softly, kissing Magnus for a second, "My loyalties are you and you alone. My siblings are dead, the Clave killed them by sending them on that mission and my parents have done nothing but mock their deaths and me for my status. I want them all slaughtered Magnus." The warlock suddenly felt so turned on. Alec sat right over his dick and declaring such words was a kink he didn't know he had. 

"I'll kill all of them for you my beauty, leave them for the rats." He purred, ready to do anything to please Alec. 

Despite the fact that they never had sex Magnus wanted nothing but to bend the boy over and take him then and there to cement their relationship. "Oh Mags, did I say something to excite you?" Alec licked his lips, grinding down on his erect dick making the other groan in pure ecstasy. 

While he knew Alec had a vagina, to feel was different. He wasn't grossed out, but it was weird to have been with guys and feel a dick and then not to. He was pretty excited to explore though, but Alec was also a virgin so Magnus understood he would have to take it slow. It seemed though Alec had plans for his little friend. 

"Angel," he growled, "if you keep doing that I'm gonna-" he was cut off when Alec just reached down and grabbed his dick tightly. He just tilted his head in question, his eyes glowing with lust, palming the front of his pants harshly making him wince. It seemed wrong to be dominated by such a being. Having enough Magnus grabbed the boy by the arms and twisted them so Alec was on his back underneath him. 

He looked up at Magnus in shock before blushing like he his actions just caught up to his brain. Magnus brought a hand to his throat and tightened slightly causing him to gasp. "This is where you belong darling, under me and only me, understand?" Magnus asked pinning Alec's arms over his head, knee making its way to between Alec's long legs. 

"Yes sir," Alec moaned loudly before his jaw shut with an audible click, clearly embarrassed at what he just said. His brain to short circuit and Magnus kissed his boy roughly. Magnus' last relationship was very controlling and while he promised to never be like that he wanted Alec to call him names like that and submit. To be able to push him down at anytime and slide into the warmth of that angelic body and fuck till completion. Get Alec so wet and wanting there would be nothing but Magnus on his brain. "Say that again." He demanded. 

"...Sir please…" Alec groaned as Magnus sucked hickeys into his bruised skin, wanting to replace that violence with his own. "You want that beautiful? Want me to be your master, tell you when to get on your knees and suck me off, when you're able to come, to even eat?" Alec nodded his head excitedly, shy blush making its way to his cheeks. "Come Alexander," he commanded standing up and Alec following just as fast, almost desperate to never leave his side. 

"We need to talk more, but for now, you need to rest and I need to explain what's going to happen around here from now on." Magnus smiled, people were going to rage when they found out that the leader of the Downworld had an angelic lover. 

He would have to keep a close watch on people who might really have a problem with Alec's new living status but for he had an Alec to tuck into bed

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave you suggestions down below! None of my works will ever be human beta'd so corrections are welcomed.


End file.
